


The green eyed monster

by blackcrystaly



Series: Dangerous desire [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bloodplay, Jealousy, M/M, PWP, Possessive!Hannibal, Possessive!Will, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has to deal with the fact that William has a relationship with Hannibal. The young profiler has to deal with the vengeful mindframe of a killer and his lover has to come to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The green eyed monster

**Author's Note:**

> As I said before, this story is an experiment.  
> The story has been betaed by the wonderful Leah_Ester! All my thanks to her for her enormous effort!  
> All remaining mistakes are my own.

Jack watched William enter the room in that slow and soft paced manner of his. But he noticed that there was something quite different about the man even if he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. While he was giving the brunette the facts on the case the older profiler noticed that the professor's body seemed to be surrounded by a different kind of aura. It wasn't his at all, but older and more powerful. He began to suspect what was happening. His fears were confirmed when he noticed the puncture marks on the young one’s neck. Crawford knew there were very few vampires in Baltimore who could mark a human beyond his skin and the discovery worried and angered him.

The chief of the BAU finished quite hurriedly with the report and guided the other to the actual crime scene, silently studying the agent. William could tell that the older man was waiting for the other agents to move out of earshot to finally speak. He had the annoying feeling he knew exactly what the man wanted to talk about and wasn’t looking forward to it. He knew it was inevitable, that Jack would notice eventually. But he’d hoped he’d have a little more time.

“Do you know the kind of trouble Doctor Lecter could get into?” Crawford asked the moment the other FBI officers left them alone with the body.

The brunette looked at the BAU’s chief before giving an unconscious, subtle, almost imperceptible nod.

“I don’t think so, since I’m not an official patient as per our agreement,” he said in clear contradiction with his body language.

“Do you really want to play that card?” the werewolf said lowly, his eyes dark and dangerous.

“Only if you force me, Jack,” William answered truthfully. Hannibal was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he wasn’t giving that up just because his boss decided some rules were more important than others. “I’m more than willing to quit and move back to just teaching at the Academy if my private life bothers you so much.” He had been tempted before but now he had a good enough reason to take that step and not anguish over it.

The young agent rarely acted so confrontationally, and that was yet another reason not to approve of the relationship that was being flaunted in his face. Still, Crawford couldn’t risk losing Will over something that was pretty much his own fault. He had always known that Graham had a soft spot for vampires, since his old relationship with one at the Academy was far from a secret. Crawford had used that to make him accept the unofficial therapy. He had never expected a well renowned and serious psychiatrist like Doctor Lecter to make a move on one of his patients.

Jack wasn’t in the habit of lying to himself. He knew that part of his anger and disappointment came from the fact that he had always wanted the brunette for himself. He loved his wife dearly and was faithful to her, but it didn’t mean he didn’t recognize his feeling for what they were. He couldn’t very well tell any of it to Graham, but he was pretty sure Hannibal was aware of it. Just as Lecter knew that Bella was dying and there was the odd chance that he would have been able to make a move after his heart had mended a little.

“I think you should be careful, Will. Hannibal is an old vampire. He can make a new life for himself anywhere,” he warned sternly. The way the young profiler’s eyes shone with anger and made him realize that the other thought of his words as a threat instead of a warning.

“I won’t make things difficult for you, Will,” Jack clarified knowing this was not the time to antagonize the young one. He had to bide his time carefully if he wanted the brunette to realize his mistake on his own and come to him. “But we won’t be paying for any more consultations with Doctor Lecter.”

The brunette nodded. It was actually the best course of action since if the FBI kept Hannibal on their payroll it would only make matters more complicated. Graham felt relieved that Jack dropped the matter so quickly, even if he knew it was far from over. He knew the Special Agent and he was nothing if not persistent. William could tell this was just the first round of many to come.

“Would you mind leaving me alone to work?” He asked at last, wanting to put some distance between them and maybe call his lover to let him know that they had been found out. Their relationship was still so fresh that he was a little scared of the blond’s reaction. What if he thought that Jack was right and it was better to stop seeing each other? His heart sank at the idea and he felt tears come to his eyes even as the older man walked away.

He shook his head trying to stop the dark thoughts but they refused to go. William could see Hannibal coming to his senses and explaining to him in a nice, professional way that it was better if they called it quits. Doctor Lecter would of course offer his support, maybe a referral to some other first class therapist. But he would slowly withdraw from his life until he was nothing but a wonderful memory… just like Justin.

 **They didn’t deserve him,** he thought suddenly. **Those bastards simply played around with other’s feelings**. **Someone should do something about them! Killed them for the bad seeds they were… Tainting the goodness of others… Making people suffer for their careless actions. They had to suffer!** He could see himself pulling out the knife hidden at his waist.

 

Suddenly, William felt someone with him, right at his back. He couldn’t quite tell who it was but there was something that called to him. Still, **he wouldn’t let anyone stop him from getting justice**. The voice of the other man, calm and collected, eventually reached him and he began to follow it. A moment later his eyes focused again and he found Hannibal standing in front of him. It became obvious that in his anguish he had channeled the killer, effectively dissociating from reality.

“What are you doing here, Doctor Lecter?” He asked with a ragged voice. Will didn’t dare to call him by his given name since their relationship wasn’t out in the open just yet, except with Jack.

“Agent Crawford called me,” the psychiatrist said nonchalantly while guiding him out of the room. They found the older profiler who seemed actually worried.

William tried to smile but he was still too unstable from his trip into the murderer’s mind to actually bring any kind of peace to the BAU’s chief. He decided to simply tell the man what he had found out and let Hannibal take him home.

“The murderer thinks he is getting justice by killing these men. He was bullied and abused as a child and now targets people who remind him of his abusers. He stalks them for a while before attacking them because he needs to make sure they deserve the punishment.” He knew it wasn’t much to go on but it was better than nothing.

“Most probably some of the victims are connected to his earlier years. I think you should check the first victims’ backgrounds more closely, focusing on their early years,” the psychiatrist provided seriously.

The older profiler nodded in agreement and turned around to order other agents to follow the lead. Even if he was mad at Lecter he wasn’t so petty as to not take a good lead when it was given to him by someone who actually knew what he was talking about. When he’d finished giving orders, Jack went back to the therapist and his special agent, accompanying them to the parked car outside the building. Once the brunette was comfortably seated on the car, Jack closed the passenger door and looked directly at the old vampire.

“Take care of him,” Jack said balling his hands into fists, “But I’m afraid that from now on it’s on your own time, Doctor.” His voice sounded harsher than he intended and it made William focus on him once more. There was a strange sadness in his eyes, and the Special Agent in charge of the BAU felt guilty.

“Of course,” Hannibal said nodding courteously. “Maybe we should talk about your objections to our relationship at a later time?” He proposed with a soft smile. “Why don’t you come to dine with us tomorrow? I’m sure that William would be better by then.”

Crawford knew it would happen eventually so it was better if they showed their hands at once and nodded. The therapist got into the car, but before driving them off, he rolled down the window. The older one got closer, knowing that whatever it was had to be important.

“Also, I think you should know that from now on I’m taking full responsibility for William’s health. As his lover I’m entitled to ask him to stop putting his mind on the line, so I suggest you don’t call him back for at least forty-eight hours.”

Jack was sorely tempted to actually punch the man, but he restrained himself. Lecter knew he could make Graham stop working for the FBI; not only because he was Will’s lover but because he could actually use Will’s mental instability to pressure the Bureau into revoking his status as an active agent. And he was threatening to do just that if Jack refused to play by these new rules.

“I’ll visit you both tomorrow and we’ll talk then,” he said at last, knowing he had already lost the war.

“We’ll be waiting for you,” Hannibal said.

*****

Hannibal helped William out of the car carefully. He knew that his lover felt uneasy and that part of the murderer’s emotions where still attached to his psyche. He had been trying to teach the beautiful brunette easy tactics to protect himself but the man seemed to think he would end up losing his empathy if he consciously tried to distance himself from what he channeled.

“Come with me, my dear,” he spoke softly knowing that the man needed to be taken care of while he took his jacket off.

They walked slowly to their bedroom, and then Hannibal began to take the other’s clothes off. He had been working on getting William better, more fitting clothes but the man still challenged him on this and usually wore his old, cheap shirt and pants.

“I’m pretty sure we bought a couple high quality suits for you to wear on your job…” he said teasingly.

“I don’t like them,” William confessed looking not at his lover but at the wall at his back.

Hannibal knew tonight wasn’t the time to push the issue but they would certainly talk about it in the near future.

A moment later the therapist put two fingers under the profiler’s chin and forced his gaze up and directly into his own dark orbs.

Will licked his lips, but Hannibal could tell that his mind and body weren’t really there just yet. The older one smiled softly and gave him a soft peck on the lips, knowing that his lover needed some more time to get out of the killer’s blue mood.

“Let’s take you to bed, I’ll help you relax,” the psychiatrist promised in a deceptively soft voice.

William raised an eyebrow but obeyed, trusting his lover implicitly. Soon enough, the special agent found himself resting on their comfortable bed. Hannibal went to the bathroom and a moment later returned with some soft-scented oil which he applied all over the brunette’s back. He began to massage his knotted muscles with an expertise that made Will feel a little jealous of the man’s old lovers. How many had experienced the bliss he could give with those strong fingers? The thought bothered him to no end. _Hannibal_ _was his!_

The profiler moved with an unknown speed, turning them around—and for once—effectively took Lecter by surprise. He trapped the vampire under his body, mounting him at the waist while a hand trapped the blond’s wrists over his head, his eyes dark with anger and jealousy. He knew that it was irrational. He shouldn’t feel this strongly over something that was in the past, since William was perfectly aware that he was presently Hannibal’s only lover. Not the only donor, of course, there was no way he could be without endangering his life and shortening it dramatically.

Will took the vampire’s mouth in a forceful kiss, his tongue caressing the retreated fangs now and then. They were a metaphor for Lecter himself: danger and control all in one. His free hand unbuttoned the other’s man shirt and his fingers caressed the exposed chest. Eventually, without saying a word he moved from the man’s lips to his chest, biting and licking the skin. If he couldn’t mark the other permanently he would at least make sure Hannibal knew that he belonged to William Graham by giving all that he had to offer... 

 

The therapist let the brunette do as he wished, letting the other be in control for a little while, enjoying the brunette’s spurt of sensual action. Still, he was a little surprised since the brunette was usually pretty timid when it came to initiating sex.

Will kept moving down the doctor’s body until it was obvious that he would have to release Lecter’s hands in order to keep moving. He raised his head and studied the man for a second, doubting what to do. Eventually, the profiler decided to take a risk and freed the other’s wrists using both his hands to take off the rest of his psychiatrist’s clothes.

Hannibal was intrigued about what the professor was planning to do so he simply put his hands on the other’s shoulders and smile softly, encouraging the man to move forward.

The Special Agent nodded, his eyes shining with pleasure at the vampire’s reaction. He went back to the therapist’s body, and spread his legs to kiss the insides of his thighs. Without giving any warning he gave a strong bite as closer as to the femoral artery as he could get, making the other man moan loudly. This was one of the places that Hannibal loved to sink his teeth into every now and then, so Will suspected it would be a place where he would like to be touched. Seconds later, strong fingers closed around the back of his neck in a possessive way.

The brunette smiled to himself and decided it was time to take the man in his mouth. He was hungry for his lover, and the jealousy still lingered in his mind, so he was decided to give the man his best. He licked and played for a while, changing rhythms every now and then, trying to keep Lecter from coming too soon. He caressed the man’s balls with his fingers and pinched his nipples, raking his fingers all over the man’s skin.

Maybe he should have taken into account that the therapist wasn’t exactly the kind to take teasing lightly… William found himself pinned to the bed with a red eyed vampire who was looking at him intensely.

“You are really one of a kind, my dear…” the man said in a hoarse voice, moving to bite the brunette’s neck without breaking the skin, making his lover arch his back and moan.

A wet finger breached the profiler’s body at once, eliciting a soft cry from the other man who raked his nails all over Hannibal’s back.

“Hannibal, please… I want to…” He began trying to articulate, his lover nicking on his neck making it all the more difficult.

The therapist stopped at once.

“What do you want, my beautiful?” The man asked sensuously.

“I… want to… I want to…” Will blushed furiously, words refused to leave his mouth. He couldn’t say it!

Hannibal loved to see his lover flushed. He was so shy, even after making love with him so many times!

“If you don’t tell me… I won’t know, my dear,” the therapist pressed, adding another finger inside the pliant body under his.

“I… please? I can’t say it…” He begged, trying to move them around and get the upper position once more, he could certainly show the therapist what he meant.

“None of that, pet,” the man warned roughly, effectively blocking his attempts.

The way Hannibal looked at him made William shudder. He turned his head to the side and uttered his wish in a low voice.

“I… want to be on top…”

The request certainly astonished the therapist; the other one had never showed any desire of the kind. It wasn’t an act he enjoyed as much as he did being the one who entered his lover, but Lecter supposed he could actually acquiesce with William’s request from time to time.

He forced the other man to watch him before nodding his agreement. They kissed passionately and finally Hannibal turned them over.

“Now my dear, I suspect you know what to do, right?” He said giving the other the lube.

William looked at the other perplexed. For all the times that Hannibal seemed to read his thoughts, he seemed to be royally misunderstanding what he meant. The profiler shook his head.

“I didn’t… I don’t mean _that_!” He tried to clarify.

The vampire then seemed to realize his mistake and smiled, bringing the man’s face to his once more.

“You are just perfect, William!” He said before kissing the man passionately.

Now, the profiler felt confident enough to do as he wanted. Once they broke the contact he aligned his entrance with the man’s shaft, and began to take it very slowly.

He had done this only once before, many years ago, when he was still at the Academy. It had been one of the few times that Justin had been really into him beyond his blood. Will still remembered how amazing it had felt and now he wanted to make a new memory with his present lover.

Hannibal let the other man go at his own pace, caressing him and encouraging Graham to take all of him. It was an incredible feeling, taking and being taken by his lover at the same time… Once the brunette bottomed out the therapist pulled the man to him once more, wanting nothing more than to sink his fangs into the tempting neck. He wanted to taste his lover again. Feeding from William was about pleasure more than nourishment; he had a several donors and other fresh sources for that.

He let his fangs elongate and bit the man’s neck, licking the blood sensuously. The profiler decided to tighten his inner muscles in time with Hannibal’s sucking, making the experience more edgy for both of them.

The brunette tried to use one of his free hands to take his own erection, but he was stopped by the psychiatrist. That made him moan in protest, but he knew better than trying to fight the other off.

“Please… Hannibal… I want to… come…” He begged knowing how much the other loved when he did that.

The vampire used his tongue to play with the skin he had trapped between his lips, and used his own hand to play with Will’s erection very slowly, keeping him on edge.

“Hannibal!” He protested, moving up and down on his lover’s cock “Please… please…”

His heart was beating like crazy and his skin was wonderfully perspired… The therapist smiled to himself and decided to stop playing around, picking up his pace on the other’s flesh. He began to thrust back with more strength than before, hitting his lover’s prostate with abandon.

They came together.

 

Hannibal kept his fangs in the professor’s neck for a little while after they had both finished. Eventually, he released Will’s skin and closed the puncture marks. His arms stayed around the other’s waist, keeping him close to his body. They both needed a little longer before separating.

Will put his head on the blond’s shoulder and closed his eyes, feeling safe and satisfied. His mind had finally been able to let go of the killer’s mind-frame he had been forced into, at least for a while and he decided to enjoy it while it lasted.

Hannibal would, of course, drag him into the bathroom soon enough. And then they would go into the kitchen to eat something, since William had barely had time to eat all day. He suspected that the man had cancelled all of his patients for the night since he was so calmly resting at his side and it made the profiler feel a little guilty. Lecter sacrificed so much for him! He would have to learn to be stronger since he didn’t want for the man to lose his reputation as a serious professional!

Jack’s earlier words came back to hunt him. Hannibal could make a life anywhere, since he was a vampire old enough to have resources and influence in several places. The idea of the therapist going away anguished him.

The blond seemed to feel that something was wrong and looked down at the green orbs intensely.

“What’s wrong, William?” He asked seriously.

“I… would you…” the brunette licked his lips nervously, he took a deep breath and decided it was easier if he explained things all at once. “I told Jack that I would choose you over my career… He reminded me that you could make a life anywhere… I _hate_ that idea!”

The vampire’s red eyes shone with fury. The werewolf was certainly stepping on his territory, trying to steal his lover even though he was still mated to his wife. He took the brunette’s lip in a passionate kiss.

“If it comes down to it, my beautiful, I promise I’ll take you with me wherever I go,” Hannibal promised. _Even if you don’t want to_ was left unsaid. After all, he suspected that if the FBI ever found out about his hobby, William would have to face a moral crisis strong enough to make him hesitate on his choice.

Those words certainly calmed the profiler. His face lightened and suddenly he was radiating a happiness he hadn’t shown in a long time.

He would definitely keep this one for a long time… For the second time in his life Hannibal began to contemplate the idea of turning someone.

**Author's Note:**

> I have some trouble writting Jack, so I hope it wasn't terribly OOC
> 
> The series will be appear as finished since I don't have any more chapters written, but I think I'll do at least one more because I'd like to write a little more about Justin.


End file.
